Sunhill high
by Wishing-baby
Summary: It's a jungle out there. Humans are the most complex of all creatures and sometimes they're even to complex for themselves to fully undertand. Can any teenager avoid heartache, friendship trouble, bullying or is it just the future cops who hurt favors?
1. Cindy

Turning her head so the fiery red hair bounced she fluttered her eylashes over a thin shoulder at him. He seemed to blank her but no matter. Allowing the girl in front to drag her out of the canteen she reminded herself that she was beautiful. She was popular, in the bitchiest most envied clique, was rarely single for more than a day, and never dated geeks, and had fashion sense, not like that suzie beautiful she maybe but stylish her clothes were so out they were almost in.

Being beautiful was all she needed, she wasn't smart but thankfully hot guys like Phil Hunter didn't go for brains, they went for beuty. Generally. She pouted her plump red lips, Samantha Nixon wasn't beautiful. O.k there were some who said she was but she wasn't no. She was a boffin, a geek. A stylish geek yes, and no glasses, but still nethertheless a geek. She sat at the front of the class, mainly, and always had her hand in the air. It was pathetic like she was sitting on a pin continuously. Yet her and Phil were close. It just wasn't right.

Gorgous Phil Hunter bunked of regulary. He was in the football, basketball and Rugby team, second not even to Zain at sprinting or long distance and at the top of his phisique thanks to boxing and swimming in his spare time. However he almost always spent lunch and breaks, sometimes lessons with Jo, Honey, Suzie, Zain, Sam and Will.

Now if Phil constantly flirted with Honey, which he often did, it was understandable. She was blonde, beautiful and as dumb as they come. Her pretty little head was filled with air. That was the only thing keeping her from Cindy's group. Well not Cindy's she didn't lead it but near enough. Cindy may not use her brains but she had them. Same with Keziah Walker. Cindy wrinkled her nose as the four girls settled down in their patch on the field. The gossiping drifting over her head. Personally she never would have chosen Keziah. She was pretty, and if not exactly fashionable bold. She had her own style which she stuck to firmly. But she was clever and often used her brains. Many times she had refused to skive. Not that she wasn't in after schools as much as the rest because she was. She was only in the school by the skin of her teeth. Though for all the detentions she was kind, gentle, smart and had a conscience some things which weren't always admirable.

Krissi saw something in her though. Keziah was the chosen one if you like. Krissi's special best friend. Krissi, Kristen Shaw, Was the regular queen bee, plastic, bitch. She was slim, blonde, manipulative. She wrapped many a guy around her little finger got him obsessed than left him. She enjoyed power, she was the leader and don't you forget it. For some reason Kristen had never had her eye on Phil. She was currently dating Aaron Smith. A hot guy no doubt but he just didn;'t have Phil's charisma. He was thick as a plank basically. Kristen was always flirtng with Zain though. Maybe to stand out. But it would be her general style to take what everyone else wanted, in this case Phil, then drop it, just to show she could. But she hadn't. Keziah also had never fancied Phil, no she was too _sensible_ for that. God it made Cindy sick sometimes how Keziah assumed she was the only one with brains. She was always on about how arrogant Phil was. How he loved the attention, basked in adoration and so could never, would never be tied down to one girl.

"What makes you thin your so special?" She would say

No the two girls had never seen eye to eye. In fact Kristen was the only thing keeping them from tearing eachothers eyes out. Her smouldering eyes rested on the final girl in the group. Ashley. Possibly the only sane one apart from herself love wise. Ashley had dated Phil many a time. She had also come an inch away from a custodial sentence, for joy riding. However a wimpy little thing, _lucy_, had taken the rap allthough she had never been near the car or the girls unless to have her money stolen. She had topped herself a week later.

Ashley with her glossy brunette hair, freckles, plump lips and figure a hairs breadth away from perfection was almost prime candicate for the top place. But she lacked Kristen's class, the style. She was pretty and ruthless but didn't have enough personality to really rule the roost. Now a cigerette hanging out of her mouth she looked like her personality, rough. But once the cigerette was gone, and with a piece of gum and a quick make up top up she'd be back to little miss innocent. Admirable really.

Word was that Phil and Sam were mad about eachother. It was obvious apparently. Yes they flirted but Cindy could see know base for a relationship. They were too different. All that opposites attract was crap right? Gazing wistfully at Phil, as Sam on his lap she noted, he chatted and laughed with the group a few feet away, she'd get him.

Cindy always got her man.


	2. Sam

It was suprisingly hard to go from friends to lovers, she mused laughing at Jo's gentle tauntings in his direction. No once a friendship was created it seemed both parts were to scared to risk it. Flirting was so painful when there were no results. For gods sake he flirted with everyone. Honey, Suzie, Cindy, Kristen even Jo. There was no way to tell that the flirting that took place between them was any more significant.

Here he was now protesting his innocence on fancying Honey. She joined in the teasing for the hope that he might respond. True to his nature he tickled her till she gave in. Everyone fancied him. She could tell there were alot of girls who would be jealous of her relationship with Phil. But it wasn't enough. Friends were good but lovers was so much better.

Not that she was short of offers. No Samantha Nixon ws popular with the lads, something she enjoyed. But her relationships never lasted more than a week before she broke them off. For some reason she didn't like commitment. She wondered if she ever would.

But with Phil it would be different she could feel it. He had seen all her tears and joined in her laughter. He was there through good and bad. Through her sisters birth and mothers death. He was the perfect man. Opposite her Jo grinned. Everyone teased her for fancying Phil, not that they could prove it.

Jo was no competition though. Not that she wasn't pretty. She was quite stunning, but she was thankfully a lezbian. At one point people had tried to pick on her for it but no one walked over Jo. She was true to herself always and wasn't afraid to show it something that earned her the respect of the others. Obviously some girls like Kristen's lot would never be nice to anyone in Sam's group. They always said something bad to make them feel great. For some gorgous girls they had really low self esteem.

Honey was dumb as could be but she was sweet with it. She was adorable kind of like a barbie doll mix little girl. She had, had the hots for Phil for a while and had dated him once or twice but they weren't well matched. For one thing Phil liked girls that were taken more than girls that were single. It must be some macho thing because Zain was the same. He had fancied Suzie right up till they went out, the exact period when she had been datining Tom, a week later he had broken it of for Crystal; who Phil had stolen away a day later.

It was odd that Phil and Zain were still friends. If they hadn't both been gorgous they probably wouldn't be. But for every girl Zain stole from Phil he could steal one from Zain. She guessed it made the friendship more exciting, kept everyone on their toes kind of. Personally Sam was sure that if anyone stole a guy from her they'd be bald the mext day. She was talented with a pair of scissors.

Cindy was all over Phil it was pathetic really how she tried so hard to get his attention. Obiously Phil enjoyed it, he was so arrogant and her adoration of him just boosted his ego. She was like a groupie desperae to be witht he great Phil Hunter. And true he was like royalty around the place. Girls would follow him giggeling and boys would try to be mates with him. He was like the male Kristen Shaw. Girls wanted to date him and Boys wanted to be him.

Well he was perfect.


	3. Keziah

Her eyes narrowed in indignation, the soft palms of her hands pressing against the table, her head turning to check Kristen's reaction. Who did this woman think she was? Standing there in her cheap probably charity shop clothes with her plastic glasses and disgusting old lady bag. Mrs Hunt, though who would marry her she could not imagine, had just walked into the classroom for the first time ever and decided a seating plan was needed. This would not go down well.

She was short and frumpy, with spiky black hair and large bug eyes. There was something familiar about her face. Not like she knew the woman but like she reminded her of something.

"She looks like a frog," Kristen murmered quietly.

Yes that was it, she smiled, as the woman talked she frequently licked her lips. Her bug eyes swiveling around the class almost as if she was looking for flys. It was all she could manage to stifle a laugh. Kristen however, much less controlled for the moment snorted and as always happened eventually was moved to the front.

She glared menacingly at frog lady. No way was she sitting next to a freak. Like that wierdo boy who never talked. Or that girl with a glass eye that continuously fell out, gross, a shudder ran up her just thinking about it. No she was in luck the unfortunate girl was placed next to Kristen to her horror.

"Keziah Walker, hmmmm, there please,"

Keziah shot a dirty look first at frog lady and then at the girl she was to be next to. Samantha Nixon who to the amusement of her friends had moved right up to the edge of the table and let out a large groan. Nasty arrogant bitch, always thinking she was better than everyone else. As she sat down though a small smile spread across her face. That was exactly what Cindy said about herself.

Everyones eyes were on the empy seat in front. Next to Phil. It was pathetic but Keziah couldn't help waiting with anticipation. Though of course it was only in the hope that Ashley might be sat there. It amused her to see just how interested Sam was, allthough trying hard not to show it, she was practically bristeling like a cat ready to pounce.

"Cindy,"

Both Keziah and Sam groaned simultaneously as Cindy sat triumphantly down. Her ridiculous 'pout' on her face. She was undeniably pretty but that pout was over the top. It looked like she was sucking a lemon. Sam looked extremely put out, maybe the rumours were true. Samantha Nixon had a thing for Phil Hunter!

Though what girls saw in him she couldn't tell. His ears stuck out like Dumbo, what was attractive about that? If he stood at the bottem of a tightrope they could use the ears as a safety net. His face was pretty distorted in shape, neither round nor oval it was like a potato. Potato head so kindergarten. Yeh his body was pretty nice but as for his personality. The words egotastic and arrogant sprang to mind, oh and over confident.

Someone really needed to burst his bubble.

But first she had to get through maths.


End file.
